Upon New Wings
by Fireburst
Summary: Harry, who is refusing to speak to anyone, meets a snake on the last day of summer. But now that he's back at Hogwarts, he has to reveal the reason for the silence. Rated T just in case! Mentions of abuse.
1. Sashi

Well all, I'm new with this whole Harry Potter fan fiction. I hope you all like my firs attempt.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters! They belong to J.K. Rowling. If I did own them, a lot would be different in the books. I only own Sashi.

123456789012345678901234567890

Slithering, silently, towards the boy lying in the grass under the starry sky, she listened to him singing. It was a soft, quiet song that she didn't understand. She felt drawn to the boy in some odd way. When she was only a few feet away, he stopped his singing, and listened. Though she highly doubted he could hear or respond, she hissed out a greeting. She expected him to jump up and run away, like everyone else she met like him. She was wrong. Instead, he rolled over onto his stomach and faced her. To her greater surprise, he hissed a greeting of his own. She moved closer so he could see her better, before rearing up and replying.

"_You speak my language._" It was a statement, not a question.

The boy laughed. She let out a hiss of warning that he was treading on dangerous grounds. He spoke after she hissed again. "_Sorry. I always get that reaction. But, yes, I can. May I ask what your name is?_"

"_My name is not any of your concern. I shall tell you when you are worthy of knowing my name. For now, tell me, how is it you can speak with me, snake-boy._"

"_I acquired this trait, this language, from someone else, when I was marked. The Dark Lord, if you might know him._"

"_Ah…_" the female snake hissed, venomously. "_You must be Harry Potter. I have heard a great deal about you._" She let her clear green eyes flicker to the lighting bolt scar that mark his forehead, before returning to stare into his green eyes.

"_I am not surprised. It is a pleasure to meet you as well, beautiful one._"

"_Please…I am called Sashi._"

"_Ah, I see I am worthy. But it is a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful snake._"

She went to point out it was too dark to see what she looked like, when the back door to the house they were near was thrown open.

"Boy!" the silhouetted man bellowed. "Get in here! Just because you leave tomorrow, doesn't mean you stop following the rules!"

Harry stood and brushed himself off, before looking at the snake at his feet. "_It was a pleasure talking to you, but now I must leave…_" He turned to leave.

"_Let me come._"

"_What?_" He turned his head to look at her.

"_You heard me. I would like to come with you._"

He paused, not sure how to respond. When his uncle yelled to him again, he decided.

"_Alright._" He leaned over and put his hand to the ground so Sashi could climb up his arm and rest across his shoulders. When she was settled, he jogged towards the house. He made sure Sashi was well hidden before he stepped into the light so his uncle could see him. Uncle Vernon sneered at him.

"Your lucky boy. I was gettin' ready to lock you out here for the night." He slammed the door behind Harry when he walked in. "Get up to your room. I don't want to hear so much as a whisper out of you for the rest of the night."

Harry nodded, the ran down the hall, up the stairs, and to his room. He shut the door and sat down on his bed. The snakes' weight, which wasn't much, suddenly disappeared off his shoulder. He turned around to see her on his bed, looking at him as she did out in the yard.

"_How…_" He didn't need to finish the question on how she was sitting on the bed. He turned on the lamp by his bed to get a better look at her.

The snake, Sashi, was pale silver in color, and quite small. She had a black tipped tail, and a four-pointed star marked her forehead, just above her sparkling green eyes. What was the most surprising were the black tipped wings that were set on her back. "_Sashi, what…?_"

"_Wings._" she hissed, slightly amused.

He was speechless. "_Can I…?_" He stretched out a hand, indicating he would like to touch her wings. She nodded her head in approval. He placed his hand just above where her wings started and stroked downwards. She let out a soft hiss of pleasure, and he repeated the action.

Harry laughed slightly. "_I knew you were beautiful…But this is beyond…_"

"_May I live with you?_"

Harry looked shocked. "_Live with me? I leave tomorrow to go to Hogwarts. School. You want to go with me there?_"

"_Yes, Harry Potter, the snake-boy. I would like to travel with you, where ever you go._"

Harry smiled. "_Alright then, Sashi. I will gladly let you live with me._"

123456789012345678901234567890

What do you all think? Should I continue? Any suggestions? Please review! (;)

Fireburst


	2. Confrontations

So…I got two review, and I spent a lot of time thinking…and I know where this story is going to go now. Thank you to Fire From Above and Musette Fujiwawa. Your reviews meant a lot.

So…the story shall have the same title, but the summary will change.

123456789012345678901234567890

No one could understand why Harry was sitting so quietly with Ron and Hemonie in the Great Hall. Albus Dumbledore stared at him with a worried look. Hermoine had sent an owl ahead of the train saying he was saying a word to anyone, just sitting quietly and softly hissing once in a while. Dumbledore couldn't help the feeling of worry toward the boy. He was not eating, and staring into space. Something was wrong.

123456789012345678901234567890

Harry sat at the table with his friends, listening to them talk about their summer. He looked at Hermoine as she told him about her trip to Paris.

"So, did you have a good summer?" Hemoine was trying to get him to talk. 'She's failing miserably too.' Harry thought to himself, while nodding to answer her. He glanced out the corner of his eye to see Ron looking up at the Head table and shake his head.

Harry somehow knew that Ron was looking at Dumbledore. He was trying to tell him that he was still not speaking. 'Well, would you after you had a summer like mine?' Harry thought to himself.

Sashi, who was hiding in his robes until now, peeked her head out, sensing his sudden sadness. "_Child, are you well?_"

Harry glanced down at her. "_As well as can be expected, Sashi. They are going to ask._"

Sashi was a bit sonfused. "_About what?_"

"_About my summer, why I am not speaking, and you… I don't want to talk about any of it._"

Sashi flicked he forked tongue over his hand in a comforting gesture. She knew all about what had happened to her poor child, and why he had turned mute. "_Do not worry. When they talk to you, I shall be there to protect you._"

Harry gave a small smile and ran a finger over her head. "_I know you will, Sashi._"

123456789012345678901234567890

Severus Snape glanced over at the Boy-who-Lived. The boy seemed fine. He wrote as such on the piece of parchment that was spelled to go to it's brother, which was in the hands of Dumbledore. He didn't understand the older wizards' worry over the boy. When the reply came, he looked back at the boy in surprise. As much as he hated Harry, he could help but feel the worry Dumbledore had when he also noticed the boy was not speaking. He wasn't even laughing at the stupid jokes his friends were making.

When Severus looked back down at the parchment. It said one thing, but it explained everything.

'Tonight.'

123456789012345678901234567890

After the feast was over, Harry waited for everyone else to leave. Which was a good thing for the man who was waiting for him. When Harry got up to leave, he found himself facing Severus.

"Hello, Potter." He sneered. Harry only looked at him, confused as to why he was there, talking to him no less. "The Headmaster wishes for your presence in his office. So lets not delay his wait for you any longer." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the Great Hall, Harry not too far behind.

On the walk to the headmasters' office, Harry began talking to Sashi. "_I told you. They knew something was wrong and now I have to _talk _to them._" He put more emphisis on the word 'talk', to prove he wasn't going to be saying anything.

"_Child, I had no doubt they would have noticed anything. You are, after all, the light against the darkness… They care about you._"

Harry snorted. "_They only care because I'm supposed to kill the Dark Lord. Otherwise Dumbledore would have listed to me and not have sent me back to that…that…_"

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence. Lost in conversation with Sashi, he didn't notice his professor stop in front of the stone gargoyle. He did notice this, but only after he ran into the potion's master.

Severus turned around when Harry jumped back after ramming into him. "Potter! Pay closer attention!" Harry gulped and nodded.

Up in Dumbledores' office, he wait till Harry and Severus had entered the room, before he turned his stray thought towards the boy.

"Harry, my boy, do come in and have a seat. You too as well, Severus." He smiled warmly as Harry sat in the offered chair while Severus stood a little ways back. "Harry, how was your summer?" the boy shrugged. Dumbledoregave a weary sigh. "So it is as Miss Granger said. You are not speaking." Harry nodded. "Is there a reason why?" Again, Harry nodded. "Are you willing to share why?" Harry's eyes tore away from the twinkling blue eyes. Dumbledore tried again. "Harry, are you willing to share your memories with Professor Snape and I?" This time Harry shook his head.

Severus came up to the chair Harry was sitting on. "Potter, do stop this nonsense and just let us see." Harry turned around in the chair and glared at him. How dare he think of his pain as something of a child's!

Harry's gaze softened and he felt Sashi rub on of her wings lovingly against his arm. "_Calm down child. It will do no good to be angry._"

Harry then looked down to see her silver head pop put of his sleeve. Her green eyes held the love she felt for him, though it was only on day since he met her. "_I'm sorry, Sashi. I'm just so confused…I want to say something to them, but I can't. I want to show them what happened to me, but I'm scared. I don't know what to do…_"

"_Do what you think is best. If you tell them, and they turn away from you, so be it. I will still be here._"

Harry nodded and looked back up at the headmaster, who was looking at him curiously. "Who were you speaking with, Harry?" Harry held up his arm for Dumbledore and Severus to see Sashi. Dumbldore held a hand out and asked, "May I?" After a argument with the snake, she slithered out of his robes and on to Dumbledores' outstretched hand. "Merlin. I haven't seen on of these kind in years… A winged snake…"

Behind Harry, Severus was staring and the silver snake. He snapped out of his daze when Dumbledore asked, "Does she know?" He watched the boy nod slowly. "So, you trust her?" He nodded again. "Will you let her tell us what happened?" He shook his head. Then, surprisingly, the boy pointed to himself. Dumbledore looked worridly at him. "You want to tell us?" Nod. "Are you sure?" After a few seconds, there was another, slower, nod. Dumbledore then nodded towards Snape. "Severus, if you are ready, we shall begin." Severus nodded and approached the boy, pointed his wand at him, and said the spell to reveal the horrors of his summer.

123456789012345678901234567890

Well, what do you think? Shall I keep continuing? I mean…I will continue this since I like it but would you still like to read it? Review!


	3. Help Him Find His Wings

Well now…I've decided now since everyone like the second chapter so much that I'd put up the third. I mean…I couldn't believe how many of you all liked this! I'm so happy! So…I hope this one is something you looked forward to!

And just so you know, the numbers in between are breaks…My writing program won't put in anything else…

And the equal signs…They symbol between the memories.

MENTIONS OF ABUSE HERE! Just to warn you…

123456789012345678901234567890

"Legilimens."

Severus was pushed past the weakened barriers guarding Harry's mind. Before his eyes, he saw things he hoped to never see in his life again.

12

_Vernon slammed the door to Harry's room. Startled awake, Harry looked at his uncle._

_"Boy, it's your fault. My company losing lots of mone' cause of ya'." The smell of alcohol filled the room. He was drunk. "Your gonna pay for that…" The man advanced toward Harry…_

34

_The door creaked open. The clock next to the bed read '12:30 am'. Harry now found himself looking at his overweight cousin. Then, he felt pain on his left cheek. Dudley had punched him. _

_"What did I do now?" Harry asked his cousin._

_"My girlfriend…She said…She told me…She likes you better than me!" Dudley hit him again. "Why! What's so bad about me!" He hit the smaller boy again…and again…_

56

_"Boy! I've had enough of you cursing us! Everything in this house has been bad since you showed up on our doorstep sixteen years ago!" Harry was yanked out of the cupboard under the stairs. He was put in there three weeks ago. Harry fell to the floor, at his uncles' feet. Vernon gave a devilish smile. "Yes…That's how you should be…Kneeling at my feet, like a servant, catering to my every whim." The man placed his foot on Harry's arm, stopping his from sitting up. "This is where you belong, and don't you forget it!" Vernon pushed all his weight on to his one foot, causing Harry's arm to break with a sickening crack. Harry cried out form the pain. Vernon then used his same foot to kick Harry in his stomach, making Harry's ribs crack from the force.. "Get back in your cupboard. There's going to be no food for you for the next two days. Be glad I don't make it longer. And I don't want to hear from you for the rest of the night…" The cupboard door slammed in Harry's face, leaving him in darkness, sobbing. Something in Harry's mind gave an audible 'snap'…_

78

_Harry sat in the backyard of his uncle's house. His uncle had let him out of his cupboard when his school letter arrived. Tonight was his last night here! Vernon had been pleased with him since the occurrence four days ago. Since that day, Harry's magic had healed his arm and some of the bruises, but not his cracked ribs. He wouldn't heal them just yet…But Harry never said a word. Even when Dudley picked a fight with him, he would just let it happen._

_Harry was singing softly under his breath, as he did when he was alone. When he heard a soft sound, he stopped. After a few seconds, a hiss of greeting came form the ground, and Harry replied back. The snake, which he couldn't see, was surprised…_

90

Severus gasped as he pulled out of Harry's mind. He backed away from the shaking boy and sat in the chair that was offered by the headmaster when they had arrived. He looked over at the older man and shook his head. He then looked back over at Harry, who was looking at him. The boy then turned his eyes downward, to his distressed snake, and started petting her. Although he hate to admit it, he felt sadness for the boy.

"Harry." He looked up at the headmaster. His blue eyes were soft as he talked to the boy. "Why don't you head up to you dormitory. Your friends might be worried about you. We will talk more tomorrow."

Harry nodded and waved at both of his professors, as he stood and left the room. When Harry left,

the headmaster looked at Severus and said, "Now then, tell me what you saw…"

123456789012345678901234567890

"_You were very brave, child._" Sashi hissed at Harry as they headed up to the tower. "_Are you alright now?_"

"_I'm fine. Just a little tired…_" Harry stifled a yawn. "_I'm going to bed when we up…_"

"Hey Potter!" a voice shouted from behind them. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face none other than Draco Malfoy. He was leaning against the wall. He pushed himself, gracefully, off the wall and came to stand in front of Harry. "Missed you after the feast. Did you run off to Dumbles to tell him how horrible your scar hurt." He said the last pit in a higher pitched, girly voice. He laughed. When he finally stop laughing, Malfoy looked at him strangely. "What's the matter, Potter? Cat got your tongue?" Harry still said nothing. Now, Malfoy was ticked. He grabbed Harry by the front of his robes and shoved him against the wall. "I'm warning you, Potter. No one disrespects me. You selfish, arrogant- ow!" The blonde pulled back and looked at his hand, which was bleeding from two punchers. He looked at Harry to see a silver snake sticking out of his robes. Malfoy ran down the hall in a panic, yelling, "You'll pay for this!"

Harry laughed a little and looked down at his snake. "_Thank you, Sashi._"

Sashi looked up at her child. "_Anything for you. Besides, I didn't like him._"

Harry laughed, again. He then continued to the tower. "_You didn't like him? You just met him! I've known him for five years! Just wait till you see him with his posse. You really hate him then._"

The silver snake let out an amused hiss. "_Can't wait._" She then slithered up to rest on his shoulder. "_I must ask about the two men who was in that room with us. The one who saw your summer and the wise one. Who were they?_"

"_The 'wise one', as you put it, is Albus Dumbledore. He's the headmaster here. He supposedly is the most powerful wizard, besides Voldemort. And the other man, that was Severus Snape. He's the potion's master here. He's supposed Death Eater, someone who's working for Voldemort, but he's spying for us._" He felt Sashi nod her head in understanding. "_Why do you want to know?_"

"_When the man was looking though your mind, he got very sad._"

"_Snape?_" Harry asked in disbelief. "_I doubt that. He doesn't care about me or anything that has to do with me._"

"_If you say so, child. But I am positive he was saddened by what he saw._"

Harry approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and told her the password he had gotten from Hermoine. Ignoring everyone's stares of worry in the common room, Harry headed up to his dorm, where he fell on his bed and promptly fell asleep.

12345678901234567901234567890

Once she was sure her child was asleep, Sashi slithered out of the tower, back to where Harry had came from the headmaster's office. She flicked her tongue out, found the scent she was looking for, and followed it. She went down several flights of stairs, till she reached a portrait of two snakes in some tall grass. They looked down at her with blood red eyes.

"_What do you need?_" hissed the one closest to her. He was a grass green with black swipes and swirls covering his back.

"_I need in, so I may speak with the man inside._" Sashi looked at both of them. "_Please._"

The other snake, the opposite of it's brother, black with green markings, hissed, "_What is your purpose with the man?_"

"_None of your concern!_" Sashi hissed angrily. "_Will you let me in or not?_"

Both the brothers looked at each other. "_Yeah, alright then._" The green one hissed. "_Just so you know next time, I'm Makan and my brother is Makani._"

"_Thank you both._" Sashi slid through the portrait. She found the man sitting on a couch in front of a fire that was slowly dying. Sashi stretched her wings, then flew softly to land on the man's chest.

Severus, who was dozing due to how long him and the headmaster had talked, was startled by the sudden weight on his chest. He looked down to see Potter's sliver snake, looking at him with piercing green eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Sashi, glad to have gotten his attention, flew over to the desk that was sitting at the far end of the room. Severus gave a sad sigh of having to move and hauled himself off the couch and walked to his desk. The snake had already knocked the top off his inkwell and dipped the tip of her black tail into the ink by the time Severus had made it to the desk. He watched, somewhat tiredly, as she wrote out, in English, 'Help him find his wings.'

123456789012345678901234567890

So? How was it? I would have written more but tomorrow's the first day of my junior year! Yay! Not. Anyway…Please review. It will make me happy and write faster. After all, you only had to wait a week for this one. Right?


	4. Agreeing for Help

Hey all! You won't believe the week I've had…Really don't like my junior year already…But, I love you all, which is why I'm posting this chapter a couple days early. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

123456789012345678901234567890

Severus looked at what Sashi had written before nodding, and yawned.

"Oh, yeah. Sure thing. I'm just going to waltz up to Potter and tell him his snake wants me to help him. He'd just _love_ to hear that." He turned to go back to his couch that seemed to be calling his name, when he stopped and turned to look at the snake again. "Wait. You write?" Sashi nodded her head. Severus was confused. "If you understand and can write in English, why can't you speak it?"

Sashi dipped her tail in the ink again and wrote out, 'I am still a snake.'

Severus read what she wrote and turned away. "Of course. How stupid of me."

Sashi shook her head, then wrote on the paper, 'Will you help him?'

Severus shook his head. "He won't want me to help. Besides, why me? Albus, the headmaster, would be more suitable for the job."

Sashi, again, wrote, 'No. You know what he went through. I feel it.'

He nodded, then sighed. "Yes, I do. I will see what I can do. If he does not accept my help, I will not force it. If you really want me to help him, you will have to help persuade him."

Sashi nodded, spread her wings and flew to the portrait. After she hissed for the brothers to open it, she left.

Severus moved to his couch and flopped down on it. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, all the while asking, "What have I gotten myself into?"

123456789012345678901234567890

The first thing Harry realized when he woke in the morning was he shouldn't be up. Not only was it dark, but everyone else was asleep. He could feel Sashi curled on one side of his pillow, and could swear he heard her breathing in his ear. A quick spell told him it was only 5:30 am. He groaned and rolled over, intent on falling back asleep. After what seemed forever, but could be more than 10 minutes, he sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping snake, and slid out of bed. Going over to his open trunk, he dug to the bottom and grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it over himself.

He left the tower and quietly moved his way to the first floor and out the giant doors leading on to the grounds. After he made sure that no one had followed him, impossible as that sounded, he walked slowly towards the lake. Sitting on rock that could fit three people comfortably, he slipped off his cloak enjoyed the silence around him, then sighed.

'It does get lonely…being quiet.' Harry sighed sadly at that thought. He looked around him, to make sure no one else was around, then sang.

"In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

My sanctuary, My sanctuary

Where fears and lies melt away

Music in time

What's left of me, what's left of me now?"

Harry brethed. Then he heard from behind him, "_What is that called?_"

Harry smiled as he turned to see Sashi on the rock behind him, relaxed. "_Good morning. Sorry if I woke you._"

"_No, child. You did not wake me. The red headed one said something about spiders and went back to sleep. I noticed you were no longer there, so I followed your scent._" She slithered onto his lap so Harry could stroke her wings. "_So, what is that called?_"

"_What I was doing?_"

"_No. I am a snake, but not stupid. What were you singing?_"

"_It's called Sanctuary. It's not my favorite, but it sounded right to sing it._"

"_Why's that?_"

Harry was silent for awhile. When Sashi asked again, he replied, "_This is the only place I really feel safe. It's the only home I have…_" Harry looked to see that the sun was starting to rise. Harry scooped Sashi up, set her on his shoulder, and stretched.

"_What are we doing?_" Sashi was quite confused.

"_Going inside. It's almost time for Hermoine to be getting up. She likes being up before everyone else._" Harry picked up his cloak and walked slowly back to the castle. Not much was said between the snake and her boy, but that was fine. There was no need.

123456789012345678901234567890

After breakfast found Harry back in the headmaster's office. Harry knew the old wizard wasn't kidding when he said they would talk today, but he thought he would at least wait till Harry went to his classes.

Instead, he was sitting in the same chair as yesterday, with Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. Again.

"Well, Harry, from what Severus told me yesterday, sounds like you've been keeping something to yourself. Care to share?" At Harry's look, Dumbledore handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. Harry's look of somewhat anger faded to be replaced by one of question. "I will respect your wishes of not speaking, though I wish you would." Harry nodded and took the objects offered. Then, he looked at the older wizard, waiting. Dumbledore sighed, then began, "How long has this been going on?"

At his professor's question, Harry leaned over the piece of parchment and began to scratch his answer. When he finished, he passed to Dumbledore. Just he was about to read it, the door to his office opened.

"Sorry I'm late, Albus." There in the doorway stood none other than Severus Snape.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, yes, Severus. Completely understandable. Please come in and sit down. Harry and I were just beginning." He looked over at Harry who looked angry. "Severus has a right to be here, Harry. He is now apart of this, whether you want him to be or not." Harry leaned back in his chair, obviously still angry, but no longer objecting. Severus took the other seat in front of the headmaster's desk, while Dumbledore read what Harry had written, then look at him over his half-moon glasses. "So. This abuse has been going on for quite a while. Why have you not told anyone?" He handed the paper back to Harry who scribbled down another answer.

When Harry handed it back, Dumbledore took it and read it aloud, so Severus could know as well.

"'No one believed me.' Harry, where did you get an idea like that?" Harry wrote more on the paper when it was handed back, then gave it back to Dumbledore. "You've told before. To a teacher in middle school. She didn't believe you." He glanced over at Severus. Severus looked apprehensive. Looking back at the small boy, he gasped, softly, in shock. The pain in his eyes was very clear. Then he realized he had seen that look before. In fact, he saw it every day. Sighing, he said, "Harry, I am terrible sorry. I should have known. I saw it everyday, yet didn't _see_. That look. I've seen it in many students. But only one other like you." He watched as Harry lowered his head, and wrote on the paper, 'Sorry…' Dumbledore shook his head. "My boy, you have nothing to be sorry about." He then turned his attention to Severus, who had been very silent. "Severus, what do you think?"

Severus looked at the boy, who, with out his snake, was rubbing his arm. He saw at the spot Harry was rubbing was a scar and some bruising. He then remembered last night with Sashi and what he agreed to do. He forced himself to look at the small boy and said, "Headmaster, I would like to help him. If he will accept help from me." Harry looked up at the man, surprised.

"Well Harry, what do you think?" Harry couldn't take his eyes off the man who was supposed to hate him. Why would he be offering to help him? Staring into the dark eyes of the man, he saw no emotion, as usual. "Harry?" He looked at Dumbledore, who was looking at him, somewhat worriedly. "Will you let Severus help you?"

Harry sat, weighing his options. Severus hated, no, loathed him. So why he was offering to help him, was under darkness. Taking one last look at the two men, he slowly nodded his head.

The tension in the room seemed to ease as Harry nodded. Dumbledore sighed and slumped back in his seat. Though not noticeable, Severus relaxed and breathed. He was afraid Harry would have said no. But saying yes, Severus never felt more relived.

Harry watched as Dumbledore relaxed. He grabbed the parchment he had been writing on. He wrote, 'I will accept his help if I can know why.'

Dumbledore read what he wrote and looked at Severus. "Well, Severus, this is for you to answer."

Severus stood quickly, and moved to be in front of Harry. "You want to know why I am willing to help you. You did not deserve the abuse. It seems to me you think you do." Severus sighed. "And, as much as I hate to tell you this, I know what it is like."

Harry's eyes widened. Severus was abuse too? And how did he know what Harry thought? About deserving it? But, Severus was abused? Maybe that's why he was cold-hearted…

Harry stood and held out his hand. Staring at it in confusion, Severus ask, "What do you think your doing, Potter?"

Dropping his hand, Harry wrote on the paper, 'Starting over. And it's Harry.' After Severus had read it, he looked up to see Harry, looking at him, hand extended once more. Slowly, Severus took a step towards him and grabbed his hand. That sealed the deal.

123456789012345678901234567890

So, how was that? Hope you enjoyed it!

After five people responding to the poll, I've made a decision! So no more poll! And, beta? Anyone?

Oops! I forgot to mention that the song in Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. Until next time.


	5. In the Dungeon and Eileen

Hey all! If you saw my note, then you know that I kept my promise! So I won't keep you any longer than necessary! Enjoy!

123456789012345678901234567890

Sighing, Harry dropped his head on the table with a loud bang. He winced from the pain it caused, and the resounding echo that bounced on the dungeon walls, but didn't move.

"Pot- Harry…If you are that bored with waiting, why don't you start writing down what you are thinking." Harry lifted his head, slightly, to glare at Severus, who was scratching away on letter he was writing at his desk.

Severus was, for lack of a better word, observing Harry. Something was odd about him now. Harry had walked into the potions room five minuets early, and waved cheerfully. Almost as if he was happy. To Severus, those two things alone, being early _and_ happy, were very strange. Severus had told him to sit at a desk till he was done. It was now three minuets later. Severus had been writing done some things he noticed about Harry's appearance, when the sound of Harry's head connecting to the table, startled him into finally stopping. Or maybe not just yet…

A couple, for Harry, boring, minuets later, Severus set his quill down and stood up. He gestured for Harry to follow him, in which Harry jumped up and almost ran to follow behind Severus. Severus took Harry behind his desk to reveal a door Harry never noticed before. A password Harry couldn't hear and a

push later, he found himself in what looked like an office.

Towards the back wall sat a desk of dark wood, maple, maybe, and plush, comfortable chair sat behind it. In front of it sat a chair, like the ones in the classroom. The stone walls were covered in shelves which held potions books, defense books, and rare potions ingredients. All except the wall behind his desk. One the back wall was a painting of a beautiful woman, who smiled and waved at them.

"Hello Severus, dear." She greeted him, then turned to look at Harry. "Hello, and who might you be, young one? I do not believe we've met before."

"This is Harry." Severus said after Harry looked at him desperately. "You have never met him because he is not of my house."

"Oh? What house are you in, then?"

"He is in Gryffindor. Now please-"

"Severus! Let the boy answer for himself!"

"He does not speak, Mother." Severus glanced over to see Harry looking at him in shock. "Yes, Harry. Meet my mother, Eileen Prince."

Harry gave a sweet looking smile and waved. Eileen smiled sadly at the poor boy behind her son. "Oh, dear. I am sorry, little one. What happened to cause this, or were you born like this?"

"He was born to speak. He is, after all, the-boy-who-lived." Harry glared at him. Oh, how he _hated_ being called that. "But according to what I know so far, his relatives were abusive." He let his mother figure out the rest.

"You poor dear." Eileen said moments after Severus had explained to the best of his ability. Harry shook his head and smiled, as if to say it was alright. Eileen smiled back. "You have a beautiful smile, Harry." Harry dropped his eyes to the ground, blushing, but continued to smile.

Severus watched this, amazed that what he saw of the boys' summer, he could still manage to smile. He shook himself out of this state, and moved to sit behind his desk, motioning for Harry to sit. He then turned to the portrait of his mother. "If you do not mind, Mother, will you please leave for awhile?"

"Now, Severus. Why would I do that?"

"In case you overhear something that shouldn't be discussed outside this room."

"Severus Snape! You should know me, your own mother, better than that! You know I do not participate in mindless gossip!" Even as she said this, she slipped out of her portrait. Before she left, she told Harry, "If you need anything dear, just tell me or ask for me." She winked and was gone.

Harry stared after her, somewhat oddly. A few seconds later, he looked at the only other person left in the room. Severus was looking at him, waiting. When Harry made eye contact with him, he began.

"Harry. Is there any possible way you would talk to me? It would make this easier…" Harry shook his head violently. Severus sighed. "Alright then. You shall have to write then." He pushed towards Harry a muggle notebook and pen. Harry eyed them wryly, as if unsure what to do with them. "You do know what those objects are, right?" Nod. "Good. Then you know how they work." Another nod. Severus nodded. "Then let us begin."

123456789012345678901234567890

Sorry it's so short! I just…ran out of ideas! That and life is a little stressful right now…cause my boyfriend is being the insecure, paranoid idiot that he is so…and with that, there's school, and friends, which I just found out one of my friends is dying. So I'm dedicating this chapter to her. Thank you to Fire From Above for the name of Severus' mother!! Much appreciated!

And, beta?

Until next time. Smiles all around!

Fireburst


	6. Questioning and Understanding

So guys…I love the reviews I'm getting. I'm really happy you all like this story! -smiles all around- I had my one friends, who is a Harry Potter fanatic fan like I am, told me that she missed Sashi. So…I can promise you she will show up in this one. And I just want to ask, beta? It's getting kinda hard by myself.

123456789012345678901234567890

"So, Harry…" Severus leaned back in his chair. "I would like you to write down for me why you are not talking." He gestured to the piece of paper and quill laying in front of Harry.

Harry looked at him strangely, and it was minuets before he even moved for the offered writing materials. He sat for a while before writing on the paper. When he handed it back to Severus, he read, 'I don't really know. I just…can't.'

"You can't, or you don't want to?"

'Little of both.'

"Explain."

Harry sighed. 'I don't want to because it's bad. I can't find it.'

"Find your voice?"

'I think so…There's more to it…'

"Well, what else can't you find?"

'My wings. Or at least, that's what Sashi told me.'

"Ah." Severus sat forward and looked straight into Harry's emerald eyes. "What do you think she meant by that?"

Harry looked confused. He then shrugged.

Severus stood and motioned for Harry to follow. As he walked with Harry to the door of his office, he told the boy, "You will think on that. In tow days, you shall return here with your answer. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, waved and turned leave. When Severus called his name, he looked over his shoulder at the dark man.

"There is one rule for this. You can't ask your snake. Figure it out on your own." Before Harry could object, the door slammed in his face. Harry snickered to himself, and left.

123456789012345678901234567890

Harry sat in the common room, alone. Everyone went to bed hours ago. Except Harry. He had promised Ron he'd be up later. Not that he intended to keep that promise.

He sat in his favorite chair, in front of the raging fire, thinking. He'd been doing that since he'd gotten back from talking to Snape. He had been putting a lot of thought into what Sashi said about him finding his wings. He didn't quite understand what that meant, but true to his word, he wasn't about to ask his snake companion about it. Speaking of Sashi…

Harry looked around the room, and didn't see her anywhere. 'Oh well…' Harry thought, slumping back into the chair. 'Must be out hunting…'

He stared into the fire. Minuets ticked by, and the clock on the mantle struck one a.m. That's when Harry felt something slither into his lap. He didn't need to look down to see who it was for he already knew.

"_Hey, Sashi._"

"_If you keep doing that,_" Sashi hissed from his lap. "_You're going to hurt yourself more._"

Harry looked down at his arm to see red, angry welts. "_Oh…_" Harry lowered his arm that he'd been scratching with, and sighed. After a few minuets, he picked his hand back up and started to pet Sashi.

"_Little lower._" Harry smiled and moved his hand farther down her scaly back. "_Ohhh…Right there…So what are you doing up at this time of the night, child?_"

Harry looked back into fire. "_Well, I talked to Snape…And do you remember what you told me? On the train here? About me finding my wings?_" He felt Sashi nod. "_Well, I told him that. Now he wants me to figure out what you meant by that…Without asking you._" He added quickly when Sashi started to say something.

"_Well, darling…What I meant was quite clear. But do not examine it so closely. Just think about what I said, not what I meant._" Sashi stretched her wings. "_Now then, don't you think it is time for bed?_"

Harry shook his head. "_You go up. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight._"

Sashi shook her silver head. The light from the fire danced across the metallic scales. "_No, child. I will stay up with you._"

And indeed they did.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Merlin, Harry. You look like death."

Harry picked his head up off the table, and glared at Ron, before letting it drop back on the table.

"Did you not sleep well?" Hermoine's worried voice made him pick his head up off the table again, and shake his head. No, he hadn't slept the past two nights.

"Why don't you go up to the infirmary? Maybe Madame Pomfery has something to help you." Harry then looked into to Hermoine's brown eyes. He then nodded. "Okay. We'll get your homework for you."

"Yea, mate. Don't worry about a thing." Ron winked at Harry as he stood to leave the Great Hall. "We'll take care of ya'."

Harry gave them both a small smile of thanks, then left. But to the infirmary, he wasn't headed. Instead, he went out to the lake to his favorite rock. He knew Sashi would be there and he still needed to figure out what she hadn't meant that day on the train.

"_Maybe if we were to repeat the conversation, you would understand._" She suggested when Harry had told her what he was thinking.

"_Yea…Maybe…Can we give it a try?_"

"_Alright. So…First we got on the train, and your friends were talking to you…then…_" Sashi trailed off.

"_Then Ron had asked me about my summer. And then they got worried because I wasn't answer them. I think that's when we started talking. You had asked me if they knew._"

"_Right, right._" Sashi moved to sit on his shoulders. "_So let us begin. Harry, do they know?_"

"_Know about my uncle? My summer? The abuse? No. I didn't want to ruin their summers just because mine was bad…_"

"_Why though, child? Are they not your friends? Is that not what friends are for?_"

Harry shrugged. "_I guess. But they have enough problems as it is. They don't need mine as well._"

"_Why don't you tell them that? They will understand…_"

"_I would if I could, but…_" Harry trailed off, just like he had done that night on the train.

"_But what, child?_"

"_I can't find my voice. I lost it. I couldn't talk to them even if I had wanted to…_"

Sashi rubbed her head against Harry's cheek, then hissed, "_It is not just your voice you need to find. You need to find your wings._"

Harry and Sashi sat silently together, before Harry gasped and stood up suddenly. "_I understand!_"

123456789012345678901234567890

Omg…I love this chapter! Please review! And, again, beta?

Sorry for the confusion, Fire From Above.

-smiles all around-

Fireburst


	7. Talks

Hey all! Sorry it's been awhile, but I grounded for 90 days. But your all in luck, cause no one is home right now! So I've taken a chance and written this chapter! Sorry it's so short! . So for the next 60 days, I will be writing the longest chapter so far! So I hope you like this chapter!

123456789012345678901234567890

"_So, what your trying to tell me is to find my wings, which means that…well…_" Harry trailed off. "_I think it means that you want me to be like I use to be…right?_"

"_You almost have it, child._" Sashi moved her way back down to Harry's lap and looked up at him. "_Before you broke, you were on feet. You need to go beyond walking, and fly._"

Harry snorted. "_That's just stupid, Sashi! Everyone knows we can't fly! Well, execpt on brooms and there are some spells, but we can't have wings!_"

"_Oh? I bet you believed snakes couldn't have wings, either. Snakes could never fly. But look at me. What am I?_"

"_A winged snake…_" Harry sat in silence with his snake, just thinking. Then, he asked, "_How did you learn to fly?_"

"_Me? I was born with my wings. I had to learn to fly. Learn to find my wings._" Harry looked down at her, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he nudged her his hand. She hissed playfully at him. "_Want to lose a finger?_"

Harry laughed. "_You stopped talking. Just making sure that your still alive!_"

Sashi hissed playfully at him, again. "_Be careful, Harry Potter. You just might find yourself in that lake!_"

"_Oh really? And your going to do this how?_"

Before Sashi could respond, a very familiar voice spread through the grounds.

"POTTER!" Harry winced and turned to see Severus storming toward him, trademark black robes billowing behind him. The look on his usually calm face was murderous. And that made Harry laugh. He wondered what had Snape so upset that he would come _looking _for him, ready to murder?

Harry suddenly stopped laughing. He had just remembered…

"Potter! What possible excuse can your lack of a brain give you for being out of class?"

Harry gestured to Sashi, then to himself, then threw his arms open, gesturing to the lake, sky, and forest. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I understand that your out here with you snake." Harry chuckled at Sashi telling him to get her name right, not that Severus could understand her angry hisses. Severus glared at Sashi before continuing. "I would like to know _why_."

Harry shrugged. He then scooted over and patted the rocks surface, offering a seat to Severus.

Severus was, for a lack of a better word, shocked. Harry Potter, son of James Potter, the number one person on Severus 'Most Hated' list, was being civil. In fact, he was being nice. Severus looked at the boy, speechless, before he sat down in the offered seat. They were silent for quiet awhile, before Severus cleared his throat.

"So…Harry." Harry glanced over at the man to tell the man he was listening, and started to stroke Sashi. "Are you going to tell me why your skipping class?"

Harry looked up at him, then moved his hand as if was writing. Severus raised an eyebrow and mad a gesture as if he was using a wand. Harry looked at him, confused, and the man gave Harry an evil looking smile.

"You're a wizard, remember? Or did you little brain walk off again?

Harry glared angrily at the smirking man sitting next to him. He then whipped out his wand and started to write in the air.

'Well, sir,' it read. 'I've been thinking a lot lately. Haven't been sleeping too well.' Harry yawned as he wrote this, as if to prove his point. 'I thought it would be better if I fell asleep somewhere besides class.'

Severus waited for the green, shimmering words to disappear. "So your tired. I doubt that is all that is keeping you from going to class. Am I right?" He looked into Harry's emerald eyes, until Harry tore his eyes away from the darker eyes. Severus smirked to himself, thinking, 'One point to me. None for Potter.'

Harry sat, amazed that Severus was reading his emotions like a book. He could feel the dark eyes staring at him so he raised his wand and wrote, 'Yes.'

"Ah…So, tell me. What else is weighing on your mind."

Harry didn't answer him for a long time. The two men sat in silence, staring out at the lake. Severus shifted his gaze up to the looming castle he has called home. When he looked back at Harry, he had written his response.

'I don't understand. Why all this happened to me…' Harry wasn't looking at him, but down at the ground, looking as if he a four year old boy, guilty of making mess.

Severus, for the second time that day surprised with his feelings, felt bad for him. Driven with compassion that he never knew he possessed, he touched Harry's shoulder, getting his attention. Harry's green eyes cried out in despair, but there rest of him looked calm. "Harry, it's not your fault in any way. Nothing that you could have done wrong could have brought this on to you. No one deserves what you went though…Especially you." Harry let one tear fall before he stood, dropping Sashi in the process, and running off toward the castle.

Sashi hissed worriedly in the direction Harry ran off in. Severus sighed, scooped Sashi up, and stood. "Well Sashi, it's just you and me till later. He'll come to my office tonight." Severus headed in the direction of the castle, listening to Sashi hissing.

Unknown to Severus, Sashi was hissing threats at Harry, saying what she was going to do to him for dropping her.. When she had calmed down, she hissed softly, "_My poor child…Please find your wings soon…_"

123456789012345678901234567890

So…That's what I have time to write hope you like it…Please review!!! .

Fireburst


	8. Memories of Pain

So…Today's my birthday!!! YAY!! Which is why im up at five in the morning: so I can update this for you all. So I'm sorry if this seems rushed or short! Because, not only is it my birthday, but we have to go see all my teachers… Which is like…..Oh no! So anyway… This chapter doens't have a title just yet. So, yea. Just go with it. Thanks! 

123456789012345678901234567890

Severus walked around the empty, dark hallways, watching for students out of bed. He didn't have that much more time before Harry was supposed to me him for their "session". But he seriously doubted that the boy was going to show. After all, the snake was still wrapped around his shoulders, green eyes watchful for her human child. The annoying thing had been with him all day, never leaving him.  
When his class of sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the potion's room, had had noticed Harry was not among his fellow classmates. The rest of the Golden Trio looked upset from his absence. And Severus, though he would never admit it to anyone, was worried. That made his classes unbearable.  
Severus sighed, feeling his nightly headache coming on. Looking at the time on his watch, even though he hated the stupid contraption, he started to head back down to the dungeons. Amazingly, when he finally reached his rooms, he had only taken away thirty points from a pair of Huffelpuffs. He sighed and walked into the dark potion's classroom, thinking about how to spend the evening since he was positive Harry was not going to come see him. That boy was probably still angry at him, for what he still didn't understand though…  
Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear the calm breathing, or the soft footfalls of someone else occupying the room, until the person was a few feet away. Severus froze, waiting for the other to make a move. He heard hissing coming from the snake, still residing on his shoulders, and then, Sashi was gone. Severus relaxed before turning to face Harry.  
"I thought you might not be coming. You seemed to be vexed with me, running off like you did." Harry turned his seemingly glowing eyes down to the floor. Severus sighed. "Come now. Let's take this to my office"  
Harry sighed and followed Severus, talking quietly to the worried snake. By the time they were settled in the office, Sashi had forgiven Harry for dropping her, leaving her, and worrying her to death, promising that if he ever did something like that again, she would make sure he suffered a long, and painful death.  
The two people in the room were silent for few minuets before Harry wrote out, 'I guess you want to know what I did today'  
Severus nodded. "That might be a good place to start. But there are other things we must discuss." Harry waved his wand over the paper sitting in front of him, words appearing on it. Severus picked it up, staring at it, before looking at Harry. "New trick?" Harry nodded, then smiled, obviously proud of himself. Severus raised an eyebrow, before reading what was on the paper.  
'I spent the most of the morning around the Gryffindor Tower, just thinking. Then I decided to do something productive, went to the library, checked out a book, and learned a few things. Sir, I know that I shouldn't have run off like I did…but…it's still hard for me to grasp. You were right. All of this that happened…because…I'm weak'  
Severus reread the last sentence, before replying, "I don't recall calling you weak, but if I did…" It pained him to finish the sentence, but he took a deep breath and said, "I was wrong." He finally looked up at the boy, but he was staring at his arms that were still covered with scratches and bruises. "Where did those come from?"  
Harry looked up at him. He pointed at his arm, and Severus nodded, handing the paper back over to Harry. Harry preformed the same spell as before and handed it back. This time, it stated one thing: 'Me'  
The older man looked pointedly at him. "And why would you feel the need to do anything like this"  
The process of Severus handing Harry the paper, and the boy casting the spell and handing it back to him was repeated. 'I'm weak. And, for some reason, pain makes me feel alive. Almost like I can…be myself. Not the boy-who-lived, or the Savior of the Wizarding World, but just…me, Harry.' Severus reread what was written a few more times before looking up at the boy. The boy saw Severus looking at him, and looked away, ashamed. Severus sat for a few moments, before defying his reputation as a hard, cold, heartless man, and stood up to walk in front of Harry. He transfigured a pen into a chair and sat down in front of Harry.  
Severus took a deep breath before speaking. "Harry." Harry looked up at him with confusion in his eyes. "What I'm going to tell you is something that only Professor Dumbledore knows. I'm going to…" He paused, before forcing himself to continue. "I'm going to trust you with this secret. Do I have your word you won't repeat any of this to anyone?" Harry looked at him strangely, and then nodded. Severus sighed, and told Harry his story.

123456789012345678901234567890

"Severus! Come here"  
A young Severus looked up from the book he was reading. The younger version of him looked a lot like the older Severus, except…well, younger. He shut his book and got up, saying, "Coming, Father!" He set his book down before leaving his room and heading down stairs to his father's study. He knocked, then pushed open the black door, and looked into the room. "You wanted to see me, Father"  
"Just get in here. I don't have all day." Severus stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked up at his father from where he stood, waiting for him to tell him he could come closer. His father beckoned him closer, further into the booked covered wall, to where he sat at a desk in front of a roaring fireplace. The young boy stopped in front of the desk, waiting for his father to speak. His words never came, though a smack resounded through the room.  
Young Severus fell to the ground, holding his cheek. His father was standing over him now, a looming tower of pain to come.

123456789012345678901234567890

Harry looked at Severus. He didn't quite understand. He had been abused when he was a child? So he knew what it was like for everything to be blamed on him?  
Severus still sat in front of him, onyx eyes glazed over, lost in the memory. Harry reached for the paper, and actually wrote on it. He left it on the desk and stood, nodding his head to the potion master. As he slipped out the door, Sashi looked from his shoulder and waved her tail to him. The door shut, leaving the man alone. A few minuets later, his mother slipped back into her portrait. "Hello, Severus darling! I just saw young Harry leaving, and I was on my way to have tea with the other girls when..."  
Severus ignored her and he picked up the paper Harry had left on the desk and read it. It stated one thing that made a single tear fall down his cheek. And Severus allowed it to fall on to the paper he set in his lap. He then stood letting it fall to the ground and went to retire to his rooms for the night.  
The paper fluttered to the ground. As it landed, anyone could have read Harry's untidy scrawl that said the one thing that made the cold hearted Severus Snape shed a tear.  
'I'm so sorry.'

123456789012345678901234567890

I am soooooooooooooooo sorry!!!! It seems really short!!! It may take me awhile, but I'll start on the next chapter tomorrow. So please review!

And, beta??

Thanks!


	9. The Dark Tower

So guys…You should love me. I have prom tomorrow night, but I wanted to put this out to you now. I'm just kidding. I should actually love all of you. I've had a hard few months. My cousin killed himself, my other cousin made it to State's for wrestling, my other cousin had a baby, and my aunt got hit by a car. So it's some of the reasons this is out so late…I hope none of you gave up on this just yet!!

Disclaimer (just so I don't get in trouble): I don't own this, though I wish I did. The only things I own is Sashi and the other name of thing you don't recognize.

Thanks to my beta, The Gray In Between! You are the best! And I'm glad we're friends!

123456789012345678901234567890

The stroke of midnight found Harry sitting where he had been since he ran for Severus' office. He was sitting on top of the Dark Tower next to the cell where Sirius had been held, before Hermonie and him had saved him for the Dementor's Kiss. He had his head tipped back, his green eyes staring at the stars, one knee drawn up, and his arm resting on it. The other arm stroked Sashi who lay in his lap, fast asleep.

Reason why he sat there for hours after curfew: Harry was so desperately pondering why Severus had shown him his memory. Part of him wondered if it was just something his professor thought of to trick him into trusting him. Another part wondered if he was making fun of him, for everything that happened to him. But that part of him that he keep turning over in his head was what if Severus was actually taking the first step into having Harry trust him.

Harry gave a long sigh and closed his eyes. The emotions inside of him were swirling around. He felt confused - was Severus really trying to help him, or was it all an act? - angry - he really wished he could talk to someone! - bliss - he was so glad he had friends that were there for him - and most of all, contentment, just sitting there, under the stars.

He opened his eyes. How he felt at that moment was the same he felt when he had met Sashi. He smiled as he thought of that night, how far the both of them had come from when they first met. Thinking of that night, he began to sing the same song that he was singing beneath the stars that same night.

"Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know   
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels   
Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,   
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain

All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But I can not forget   
The way I feel right now…"

Harry somehow felt better as the words of the song floated around him in the darkness. When all was silent again, he shifted the sleeping snake off his lap and stood, brushing himself off. He walked to the edge of the tower, and looked down. The ground loomed 100 feet away from where Harry was standing. He leaned over the railing a bit, reveling on how easy it would be to just…

He pushed himself back, shaking his head. He knew he would never do anything like that. Just the thought made him shiver. He walked silently over to where Sashi lay sleeping and sat down next to her.

A warm breeze caressed his face, and his eyes dropped with pleasure. He was so tired…

Harry laid down on his side and within minuets, was fast asleep.

123456789012345678901234567890

Harry awoke the next morning, the beautiful Saturday sun shining brightly on his face. He sat up and stretched, confused as to where he was. He glanced around the room he was in. He was currently sitting on a black colored sofa with a heavy green and black plaid blanket laying on his legs. The stone walls held a few pictures of odd things, like a moonlight sky, while the ceiling was painted a light green. Over in a corner was a desk littered with papers, and bookshelves lined the wall. There were three dark, wooden doors that led to places Harry didn't know of. The one thing that held his attention was a huge fireplace the housed a roaring fire.

When Harry was finally awake, the first thing he noticed was a small side table that sat by the sofa, near to where his head was laying. It had a plate on it, with breakfast food on it. He stared at it for quite sometime, arguing with himself on whether it was edible or not. He went to reach for a piece of bacon, when realization hit him. He remembered that he had fallen asleep on top of the Dark Tower with Sashi. Now, he was in some unknown room, and Sashi was no where to be seen! He forced himself to calm the panic rising in his chest when the familiar voice of his professor sounded behind him.

"Don't worry. She just went outside to talk to the snakes in to portrait." Severus walked around to the other side of the couch and looked down at Harry. "You need to eat. Then, we will talk."

Harry stared up at his teacher, the decided he had no choice, for he was going nowhere, and started to eat.

He finally relaxed. Severus was so worked up over the Gryffindor, that he mentally sighed when he saw that Harry was awake. The boys' snake had come to him at four that morning, a piece of paper clamped in her mouth, stating that Harry had fallen asleep at the top of the Dark Tower. He had followed the snake, however weird it must have looked, and levitated to boy back down to his quarters. After he had him settled on his couch (there was no way he was going to let him sleep on his bed), he went to he private lab and sat on one of the benches, looking through a potions book.

Now that Harry was up, and finished with his breakfast, he could talk to him properly. And for as long as he wanted.

123456789012345678901234567890

Sorry it's so short. I just thought it was a good place to end. Don't worry, everyone lives!!! Or do they….? -laughs evilly-

So that song up there? Yea. It's Little Wonders sung by Rob Thomas. Great song. Love it.

Update soon!!

Fireburst


	10. AN: Preview!

Hey!  
All of you readers are more than likely tired of hearing this, but I am very sorry that I haven▓t updated lately. School started and I haven▓t gone one night without three hours of homework. Especially AP Chemistry. But to make up for it, I▓m going to give you a preview of what▓s to come in chapter 10! (And please note the word PREVIEW.)

You know the drill!

12345678901234567890 It was dead silent as the silver snake slid down the hallways of Hogwarts. To anyone passing by, she was nothing but a streak of silver. She knew where she was going. She knew what she had to do. The boy must have thought of her as stupid. To think she wouldn▓t understand his pain last night. She was awake the whole time, unknown to her child. But not to worry┘ she would do anything for him. Sashi paused and flicked her tongue, tasting the air. ⌠Must go further┘■ she hissed to herself. Deeper into the dungeons she went, not wanting to be seen by anyone when it happened. She traveled for a few more minuets, before tasting the air again. It was stale. ⌠Here is it. No has come this far in a while┘■ She looked the ceiling and hissed. She continued to talk to the ceiling of the damp hallway. A bright, white light surrounded her, and she hissed and withered with pain. The pain did not cease, and she gave into darkness.

123456789012345678901234567890

And that▓s it! I have may plans for this chapter! I hope to have the full chapter up by this Sunday, so keep checking!

Thanks again! And suggestions are always welcome! 


End file.
